Wolfblood (Parts of story,but mostly made up)
by JohnOnofre74
Summary: Quinn is 13 and lives in Big bear,Ca his friends suspect something when they see him with yellow on after he moves to stoneybridge and feels that something is wrong.
1. Chapter 1

**Well i'm getting used to this website now,also this is what i've been thinking about for the last couple of days! Also happy new years!**

* * *

><p>Hey! My name is Quinn and i'm a boy,i'm also 13 and I am in the 8th grade,I live in California in a place called Big bear.<p>

School had just ended and you know how you get excited for 2 days of no homework and no test? best thing.I always walked home because my house was like 5 minutes away walking so I just enjoyed my time thinking about what I was gonna do this weekend.I walk onto the doorstep and open the door and see my mom making some soup ''it's almost ready Quinn just sit down''as I went to go watch tv to see what is going on at the moment.

''Snow in big bear on monday so stay inside and drink some hot coco folks!''as I cheered a little.''What you be cheering about?''my mom said ''It's gonna snow on Monday''I said ''Well soups done Quinn come and eat''as I proceeded to sit on my chair and relax.''Hey mom can I go with my friends to hang for a while?'' ''Why not,but only stay there till tomorrow night''as I finished my soup and called my friend.''Hello?'' ''Hey Aaron my mom said yes that I can chill with you guys till tomorrow''I said ''Finally okay you sleeping over Quinn?''Aaron said ''Yea,see you later bye''as I ended the call and put my phone in my pocket.

''Hey mom can you take me to Aaron's house?''I said ''Okay in 5 minutes gotta do something''as I sat on the couch to watch some more tv.''Okay Quinn lets go!''as I walked to the car and went in the back.''See you tomorrow!''as She dropped me off in Aaron's house.''Hey Quinn how you doing?''as I went in to his room ''Good they said it was gonna snow on monday''as I sat on his bed.''You with your weather''Aaron muttered ''Is Richard coming?''I said as I took out my phone.''Yea he is,in fact he should be here any minute now..''as I heard the door bell ring.''Hey Richard how you doing?''I said ''Good good''Richard said as we headed in to Aaron's room.''You guys ready!?''as we took turns battling each other.''I win!''as I lose to Richard ''I win!''as I lost to Aaron.''So frustrating''I thought as I kept loosing to them.''God Dammit!''I said as Richard and Aaron verused each other.

I versused Richard but I lost again getting me really frustrated ''Ugh my eyes hurt''I muttered causing Aaron to hear me.''Let me check then''as Aaron looked at me weirdly.''Woah you have yellow eyes..''as he backed away as I tried thinking of an excuse.''Oops forgot to take off these contacts as I went to the bathroom and locked the door.''Oh my god..''I said trying to calm myself down which my eyes returned to normal and I opened the door.''Hey guys i'm gonna go home a little early''as I took my phone out of my pocket and called my mom so she could pick me up.I saw Aaron and Richard playing injustice still so I just watched tv until my mom came until I heard a honk and opened the door.''I'll come back soon''I said to Aaron's mom as she waved back and I got in the car.''What happened Quinn?''as she stopped the car at our house ''Head hurt alot''I said as closed the door and went to my room to go to sleep.

**Monday**

I woke up to the sound of my alarm and I shut it off and got off the bed and fixed it up.I put on my uniform and walked to school looking at the snow falling.

**Aaron pov**

I looked on the computer carefully looking at every contact color and never found the color for the contacts Quinn was wearing.''What if those weren't contacts?He's is the beast!''as I walked to Richard telling him what I think.

**Richard pov**

What I heard from Aaron sounded weird,but he kept talking about the beast.''Richard were gonna stick to Quinn like glue, school,after school,and any chance we get,He will get so fed he will give us answers!''as I thought the idea was crazy,but I agreed with it.''Okay,starting Monday Richard''as I gave Aaron a thumbs up as we went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>How'd you like that?Chapter 1 and it's done,hope you enjoy and come again!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys i'm back!So soon?Nah here's chapter 2 that ryhmes

* * *

><p>I finally made it to school at around 7:30 am as It was snowing a I walked down the hallway I heard my friends calling me from in back of me''wait up!''as I walked towards them.''What's up?''as we walked towards class.''Well we were wondering if we could come over to your house today..''as I thought about it.''Depends if I have a lot of homework or not''I said as we entered class.<p>

Time skip after school

I had just got out of 6 period and I only had 1 assignment to do so that was I walked to the gate I saw my friends standing there waiting for me.''So how much homework?''Richard said a little shakily.''Not much,so you guys can come over today'' as I started to walk home.''Quinn!were going to be coming in about a hour''as I showed them a thumbs up sign and walked I entered I saw my mom packing boxes that said moving as I walked to my room and everything was in boxes.''Mom!''I yelled ''yes,honey?''she said''Why are we packing?''I said remembering my friends were coming any minute.''I got a job in a place called stoneybridge so were leaving tonight to fly all the way over there.

''Okay,but my fr-''as I heard someone knock the door.I opened the door and saw my friends standing there smiling,but as soon as they went inside their smiles disapeared.''Quinn your moving away?''as I nodded my head in watched movies and played video games until it was for me to go.''Well guys...it's time for me to go''as I headed for the door,but Aaron jumped in front of me.''Quinn we know what your hiding...''Richard said behind me as I backed into a corner.''Your the beast..''Aaron said as I tried to change the subject''Beast at injustice?''I I looked at my arms that had black going through my veins.''There it is again..''I heard Richard I took my chance,as I slammed into Aaron and ran out the door to the car.''What took you so long?''My mom said as I saw my friends come out the door as my mom started to leave.

I heard my friends yelling''Wait,stop!''as I barely heard them as they were 50 feet away some strange reason my mom didn't hear,but I guess I have some kind of super hearing or I think I have some kind of super smell cause I could smell food from like 100 feet finally made it to the airport and we got all our luggage in the plane as we waited for the plane to lift a while we heard a microphone and it said''Get ready for liftoff,put on your seat belts and enjoy the trip as we lifted off.''Well stoneybridge here we come!

* * *

><p>I apologize for not updating due to school.I promise I'll update as soon as I can. this john signing off.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Hi here's chapter 3 hope you enjoy!

* * *

><p>As soon as we landed in England we instantly got a ride to Stoneybridge which took us about 2 hours to get there and there was snow along the stopped in a house that was 2 stories we started to move our boxes inside our new didn't have much,but it took us roughly 2 hours to unpack it all and 3 to sort it mom told me that I was gonna start school tomorrow(currently monday).I went into my room and took out my phone and saw 10 missed calls from my no-longer kept calling me throughout the evening so I just texted them ''Were done''and I turned off my phone and went to sleep.<p>

I woke up and heard my mom calling me as I went downstairs to see what was going on.''Quinn here is your uniform''as she handed it to me as I went back upstairs to uniform was pretty basic with black jeans a white shirt(with collar or however you say it)and a tie and a I changed I went downstairs to eat breakfast.''Quinn you'll be walking to school because it isn't that far from here.'' ''Okay,bye mom!''as she waved to me and I I walked I could see the school really close to me so it would take me about 5-10 minutes to get I entered I went to the office and got my schedule which read that I had for Mr jeffries for 1st so I went there as the bell rang. I entered and he told me to wait so he could introduce me to the class.

''Quite everyone we have a new student today,his name is Quinn wells you can sit next to Tom''as he showed me where he was.''Hi Tom''as I sat down on my seat ''Hey Quinn''as I looked up to see talking about Mr jeffries handed us a assignment and the bell lunch I sat in a empty table by myself so I can relax a bit when I heard someone sit down.''Hey Quinn do you play football?''as I looked up ''as in matter of fact I do''as I saw Tom smile ''You wanna try out for the team?''as I responded with a ''yea.''as Tom went to a table with 4 other people who looked at me with a death was off about a couple of them...they smelled odd,but I just ignored it.

When the bell ringed for the end of the school day I walked home thinking of what I could do today since I had no homework since I finished it during class and out of nowhere a huge wolf leaped onto me and started scratching and biting my legs and body.''Ah!wolf''as I pushed the wolf off of me and ran as fast as I could to my house.I felt something tug on my leg really hard and it was that same wolf and there was blood everywhere ''get off of me!god dammit''as I turned around and kicked the wolf giving me enough time to run into my house and lock the door.I looked at my arms and there was black going through them again as I quickly calmed down so it would go away.I saw my mom,but only for a brief moment as I was engulfed in darkness.

I woke up in my bed with bandaids and bruises all over my leg and my chest.I checked my phone and it was 6:30 am so I got up and changed and went was a note that said,''I need to go on a trip for a couple of days,i'll be back on friday''as I saw there was sandwiches in the fridge.I ate one and left to walk to school.I was limping a bit due to yesterday,but I just acted like nothing happened until I saw Tom and 4 other people coming towards me.''Hello''as I waved towards them,but 3 of them looked really angry when I heard''Maddy,you messed him up bad...''as I started to back away a bit as they asked me the weirdest question I ever heard''What are ye doing here?''as I looked at them''going to school,what do you think?''as 3 of them had yellow eyes and black veins going through them.

''What are you doing here in our territory?''as they started to circle around me.''What territory? what the fuck are you talking about!?''as I looked at my arms and saw black going through them.''Don't play dumb with us''as they started to growl ''Tom help!''as all three of them leaped onto me as wolfs.I just watched them shocked as they teared my clothes and bit me all over.''Maddy,Rhydian,jana stop!''as Shannon and Tom tried pulling them off of eventually went back to humans and they asked me the same question again ''What are you doing here in our territory!''as they all growled at me.''I don't know why your talking about territory!You guys are some type of beast!I don't get why this has to happen to me!''as I tried to stand up,but couldn't due to my legs being in so much pain.''Uh Maddy he is telling the truth...''as their eyes went back to normal.

''Do you even know what you are?''Rhydian said''A human?''I said as I looked at them frightened.''Have you heard of a wolfblood?''as I thought about it.''Never heard of it,is it some type of a wolf?''I asked ''A wolfblood is a person that has the blood of a wolf and transforms on full moons..''I heard Maddy say.''So that's what you guys are huh...''I said.''You are one too Quinn''Rhydian said.''I need proof''I said in disbelief.''Can you hear things and smell things from far away?''Maddy said.''Yea if I concentrate...''I said.''Then your a wolfblood then,also have you've seen yourself with yellow eyes?''Rhydian said.''Yea...''as Rhydian looked at my eyes.''Uh mads,do Wolfbloods have blue around the pupil?''as Maddy checked on me.''Never seen it,but your gonna have to stay with my mam today so they can figure out what it means as they took me to their house.

* * *

><p>Well hoped you liked chapter 3 and Chapter 4 will come sometime this is John signing out<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is here!Also in the story every wolfblood has yellow eyes,but Quinn has blue around the pupil,but mostly yellow (extremely rare)

* * *

><p>As I we went over to maddy's house I could barely walk due to being attacked by all 3 of them at the same time Tom and Rhydian both holded me since I had a difficult time walking I finally entered her house as she called her mom and dad.''Were coming...wait who's that!''as their eyes turned yellow.I could barely look at them from loosing so much blood.''Madeline,what did you do to him?''as I just kept looking down.''He was trespassing territory...mam''she said.''Then why'd you bring him here?''Maddy mom said.''Well when we saw his eyes they had some blue around his pupil,but mostly yellow''Maddy said.''Let me see...''Maddy's dad said as her mom and dad started growling right in front of me.<p>

It took them a while,but they finally did when they growled at me loudly.''Wow...''Maddy's mom said.''I think I know what this is''Maddy's dad said as he left the room.''Hmmm..ahhh...well Quinn to break it down to you,you are an extremely rare type of wolfblood that doesn't get the effects that easily when threatened''Maddy's Dad said.''We-ll thats go-od news,since maddy told me that I was a wolfblood not to long ago,and t-hat wolfbl-ods get angry easily''I said and Rhydian finally let go of me,but I instantly fell to my knees and could barely get back up.''Hey Quinn lets clean you up''as she led me towards her then got a good look at me and she looked really surprised.''Woah...Madeline is gonna get it''she said as I smirked a little.''Well Quinn in the state your in you won't be able to go to school tomorrow, also what is your mom's phone number?''she said as I gave it to her.

''Hello,uh your son has been injured and has stayed with us,is it okay if he stays with us till tomorrow?okay bye''as she hanged up.''Well your staying here till tomorrow, but for the meantime are you hungry or thirsty at the moment?''she said as I looked up.''Yes I am''I said 15 minutes later Maddy,Rhydian,and jana joined in.''Hey jana you never really talked much''I said as she looked up at me.''Oh sorry,i'm just the quite type''she said as I ate my steak.''Madeline smith can I please speak with you in my room''Maddy's mom said.I could easily hear Maddy's mom hollering at Maddy for nearly killing they both came out of the room I could both see them both with black going through their I finished eating jana and rhydian left along with Tom and Shannon.''Hey you never told me your names''I asked to maddy's parents ''It's emma and daniel also you're gonna have to sleep on the couch because we have no guest room''Emma said as they both left the room.

After I sat on the couch I began to think that I was finally getting accepted by them even though I went through all of that ~I was running through the woods as I heard a gun click as I saw a person with a pistol in his hand.''Your dead now monster...''it said as it shot.I woke up as I fell off the couch and heard someone running downstairs.''What happened!''Maddy said she said as I standed up.''Nightmare,that was it''I said.''I thought someone broke in the house for a second there''she said with relief.''Maddy do you happen to know the time at the moment?''I said as she took out her phone.''It is...6:23 am right now Quinn,I better get ready for school''as she ran back upstairs.

After a while I got back up and went outside for a was difficult to walk,but not as hard as yesterday as I heard something behind me.''Where do you think your going?''Maddy said as I looked at her.''A walk to exercise my legs...''I said as she pulled me back inside.''Quinn what were you doing outside''Emma said as Daniel walked downstairs.''Taking a walk so I could exercise my legs a bit''I said.''Quinn your still in a bad condition right now,but i'm giving you the choice if you wanna go to school''Daniel said.''I think I can handle it''I said as I went to the bathroom to the time I came out I could see Maddy running downstairs getting ready to go.''Hey Maddy!"I waved at her,but she ignored it running out the door.

I opened the door and walked towards school which was closer than my housenly took me about 2 to 3 minutes to get there before I saw Maddy and Rhydian talking to each other about the bell quickly rang and I went into my seat as I heard someone saying something.''Hey new kid hey!''a boy called me.''We have names you know''I said as I returned to listening to Mr jeffries.''Hey tom who is he''as I pointed to the person that was asian.''Oh that's Jimi,he is a bully along with the 3 k's and liam and micheal (I forgot his name I think).''Hey new kid who are your friends?,Mr jeffries?''as everyone laughed.''Do you have any real friends?''I said as Jimi got up when he was about to say something the bell ringed signaling the next period. During lunch I sat in my own table and ate a sandwich and watched Maddy and her friends talking to each other when all of a sudden I got hit with food.''Looks like shorty is a mess right now''as Jimi and his friends laughed.''Take this you bully!''as I threw my milk at Jimi's face.

After school was out I went to the bathroom so I could wash my face from the remains of the food jimi threw at me as I heard someone say,''Well...well...well who do we got here''as I turned around at it was jimi.''What do you want Jimi!''I said as I tried making my way towards the door,but they blocked me.''Revenge''Jimi said as he pushed me to the ground.''See you later shorty'' as they locked me in the bathroom.I pretty much gave up after that after trying for 10 minutes to knock the door down.I was really getting frustrated and I could see black going through my veins and then I felt a lot stronger as I used all my strength to bust out as I fell on the ground outside the bathroom.

''What happened!''as I saw Maddy and the crew.''Got locked in the bathroom by Jimi and his supposely friends''as I got up limping.''Oh hes gonna get it tomorrow,no one messes with one of my friends!''Maddy said.''I just want to g-o home''I said as they helped me get home.''Well we'll see you tomorrow''they said as they waved at me.I entered and saw my mom with a very concerned face.''Oh my Quinn!''as she ran to me.''What happened?''My mom said.''I got locked in a bathroom by bullies...''I said as I didn't want to tell her about the wolf as I went to my room to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>Well there's chapter 4 hoped you enjoyed and I think chapter 5 will be out on friday!This is john signing out.<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 is here,but this will be uploaded sunday (currently saturday)

* * *

><p>I had woken up and got ready for school,which for me I didn't want to go to,after I took a shower and gotten changed I went downstairs.I saw my mom downstairs watching tv as I went to eat some breakfast my mom had on the I finished I opened the door and walked to school thinking about if I had any homework that I forgot all of a sudden Jimi jumped in front of me and I screamed.''Ohh this is gonna be so funny!''as he ran away.I didn't really care at all so I just ran to class so I could make in time.''Right on time Quinn!''Mr Jeffries said as I walked to my seat.<p>

''Hey Tom''I whispered ''Ya Quinn?''he said ''Jimi just scared the crap out of me and now he is gonna put a picture of it all over the school''I said as I heard Mr jeffries.''Quiet!Quiet!everyone we got 2 new students today,Richard and Aaron''as I completely froze in shock. Maddy quickly whispered to me ''why is your heart beating so fast?''she said as I tried to calm myself down,which easily it turned to lunch I ran as fast as I could to the forest.I instantly started to hyperventilate from knowing my worst nightmare to come I heard someone say something''I think he went over here''as I looked at my arms and started to freak out.I ran deeper into the woods as I heard someone say''Come back!''as I ran as fast as I could into the what it felt like a hour as I slouched on a tree.

Then out of no where Richard and Aaron popped in front of me as I screamed and ran back to school.I didn't care anymore,I just wanted to go home,I just wanted to go to I made it back to school I saw a glimpse of them in the distance as I sat down and tried to poked me on my shoulder which was Rhydian.''What happened to you?''Rhydian said.''Some old friends I didn't want to see no more''I said.''Your lieing,now tell me the truth''he said as he growled a bit.''After school''I said as the bell rang and I went to class.

After school Rhydian instantly caught up to me desperately trying to figure out what I was hiding.''Now can you tell me?''he said.''Fine,but don't get mad''I said.''Before I came here,I had 2 friends,Aaron and Richard,they were pretty cool,we were friends for a long time,until one day I was really frustrated and he had saw that I had yellow eyes...''I said as Rhydian growled a bit,but calmed down to hear the rest of the story.''After he had found out I quickly came up with the lie that I had contact,but didn't work,because the next day they closed the door and cornered me and starting talking about a beast or something like that,but I quickly push one of them and went inside my mom's car since we were leaving and then we came here,but I didn't think they would come here just for me,but that's what I think''I said as I looked at Rhydian's shocked expression.''Lets talk to Maddy'' as we walked to her.''Hey Rhydian,Hey Quinn how's it going?''she said.''Not good,I've got something to tell you''as I told her the same story as I told Rhydian.

''Well Quinn...I don't know what to do...''she said as I came up with an idea.''What about the time Shannon tried to find out about you?''I said with hope.''Well she did find out about me...''she said.''All I can say is try to avoid them as much as possible''Maddy said as I waved at them signaling I was going home.I took the long way just so I could relax for a bit as I heard someone talk behind me.''Long time no see Quinn...''they said as they smiled creepily.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short chapter!Need more ideas so just wait till like friday-sunday!This is John signing out!Peace!<p> 


End file.
